fallout_4_the_arial_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
The United Council of The Commonwealth
The United Council of The Commonwealth (UCC) was a Post-Great-War joint membership council and democratic collision government of the east coast Brotherhood of Steel, The Railroad resistance and the Commonwealth Minutemen mercenaries. Ultimately a one party state, formed in 2288 after the hostilities between The Institute, The Brotherhood of Steel and Commonwealth regards to The Synth National Question; in simple terms, the creation and extermination of Synthetic and Radiated beings. The government elects bureaucratic members voted by the Commonwealth citizens. History The formation of the UCC occurred due to the skirmish conflicts between the remaining factions of the Commonwealth after the destruction of The Institute in 2287. After disagreements from Paladin Gardner in regards to the civil rights of Ghouls and Synths, Elder Maxson striped her of her Knighthood and banished her from the Brotherhood of Steel. As the General of the Commonwealth Minutemen, Gardner acted with provisional sanctions with the coordination from the Logicistics devision of the Brotherhood, to ultimately prevent the Brotherhood of Steel from exterminating Ghouls and Synth refugees. With resources and intelligence shrinking, reluctantly Elder Maxson was forced to constitutionalise a regional act within the territories of the Commonwealth to provide Civil Rights to the Synths and Ghouls written as in Section 4: Definition of Being line 2a, "...alternative beings recognised indefinitely as constitutionally human". 2 weeks after the act was in effect, Elder Maxson was assassinated by Paladin Wayne of the Recon Devision with the help of mutineers, and in need for preservation of the act and agreement, General Gardner inflitrated the Prydwen and removed the mutineers from gaining control of the ship. With little opposition, General Gardner regained her Paladin status as a sister of the Brotherhood of Steel, and was awarded status as de facto Elder Leader of the Brotherhood of Steel in the Commonwealth. Gardner was later filled with sorrow for the death of Arthur Maxson, and in order of his Synth skepticism, created restrictions for Synthetic Beings from being in a position of power, as she stated in a public note where, "man over machine shall never become machine over man, as it was in the last days of the Great War". Although there was opposition from the Railroad for the discrimination of Synths still being present, they ultimately agreed on terms that , "...the Synths will never know deliberation of personhood". Gunners Faction The Gunners mercenaries presented little concern for the overarching history of the UCC, however they were reported for stamping down Gunners safe-houses and hideouts due to the hostilities to the UCC's founding president, Elder General Gardner. Flag The Flag is presented on a light navy blue background with a lantern representing the Railroad's Civil Rights of Synthetic Beings being constitutionally fundamental and three emblematic symbols of two stars representing the two founding factions of the reformed Commonwealth (The Brotherhood of Steel, Commonwealth Minutemen) with a Colonial Musket and Great Sword representing the Minutemen and Brotherhood's joint collision government, contained within the nationalised moto. Moto The nationalised saying, "Et nos, Synthetica, Radiabam, Ferro vel Stone: Ad Meliorationem Populo, Imperio, et patria est Pristini United States of America", roughly translates to, "Be us, Synthetic, Radiated, Steel or Stone: For the Betterment of the People, Government and Country from the Former United States of America". The mantra form is uttered as, "Synthetica, Radiabam, Ferro vel Stone" (Synthetic, Radiated, Steel and Stone). The meaning of the phrasings, "Synthetica, Radiabam" regards to the Synths and Ghouls of the Wastelands having equal rights of existence in the UCC's territories. In regards to "Ferro vel Stone", the Brotherhood of Steel and Wastelanders have equal right to governance and existence in the UCC's territories. __FORCETOC__